


The Medical Perspective

by LochCamaen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble Series, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LochCamaen/pseuds/LochCamaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her encounter with Airachnid and MECH - and with her life in possible danger - Ratchet is made the official Autobot guardian of June Darby, much to his chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Duty

**Author's Note:**

> A new old fanfic I've dug up for uploading. I don't really update this anymore, but maybe I'll get inspiration again? Who knows?
> 
> This drabble series takes place straight after the episode 'Criss Cross'.

The Autobot's introduction to June Darby had been quite a pleasant meeting. The older woman had just stood quietly beside her son and Arcee, staring up at Optimus as he explained their situation involving the Decepticons and their war with such striking awe that they weren't entirely sure if she had heard half of it.

But she had, and she had learnt so much from it all. There was no more hiding; no more lies or cover ups! Everything felt so much lighter and free in the Darby family now...

Only one problem remained...

"Mrs. Darby," Optimus' deep voice rang out to the human woman's ears, which perked up at her mention. "Now that you know of our existence and have been targeted by M.E.C.H, there is no doubt of the possibilities of future attacks on your very life. Because of this, Ratchet has been assigned to guard you while you work away from home."

…

" _What?!_ "


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her encounter with Airachnid and MECH - and with her life in possible danger - Ratchet is made the official Autobot guardian of June Darby, much to his chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another~

A guardian. Just how on Cybertron did he become a guardian to a human?! He had so many more important things to do, such as monitor Decepticon activity from base, search for energon signals from base, keep Optimus company at base, be at base...

He was a busy mech and didn't have the time to attend to the safety of a human! Unfortunately, Optimus didn't give him much of a choice in the matter seeing as they were the only Autobots left for 'selection'.

And Optimus didn't have much of a casual disguise either...

_"June works at a hospital, Ratchet. Your is the most fitting for the environment you will be performing this job in."_ The words of the Prime were burnt into his coral processor to forever remain. Those words would cause him grief.

A lot of grief.

He KNEW it.

And he also knew that he hated waiting for June Darby to exit the human hospital an hour after her shift had ended.

"Oh come on..." He grumbled quietly as a couple of humans passed by his vehicle form, one of them limping slightly as the other supported him, both of them ignoring him. Humans were such fragile creatures...They hurt themselves too easily, and complained a lot when they did too. No wonder they needed to much protection from the Decepticons! Such annoying organic lifeforms...

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sarah!"

_Finally!_

June adjusted her handbag as she walked away from the looming hospital building, brushing down her new green scrubs and headed for the spot where her car usually sat. Except it wasn't there.

"What the...?"

"Ahem!" June spun around and almost jumped in surprise when Ratchet reversed over to her. "In here, remember?"

"Right right, sorry! I've just had to talk to a pregnant woman's husband abo-"

"That's nice. Get in." Ratchet's voice was almost monotone, one that allowed no time for backtalk, as he opened his door and let June climb into the passenger seat. He wasn't in the mood to hear excuses; He just wanted to get back to base and back to his ireal/i work.

"You're certainly in a good mood tonight, doctor." June joked in a teasing tone. Ratchet didn't respond as he drove out of the car park and onto the empty night road.

This was going to be a **hard** job.

**0XX0**

Ratchet pulled up to the open garage door of the Darby household and opened his door the moment he braked, trying to ignore the looks that Jack and Arcee were giving him from inside the garage. Slowly, June climbed out of her seat and then grabbed her handbag that had sat by her feet.

"Thanks for the ride, Doctor."

"Mnyeah, yeah..." June waved to her son and Arcee as she entered the garage, smiling through tired eyes. Jack stood up from his seat and walked over to hug his mother who returned the gesture.

"Hard day, mom?"

"Very. I swear these road accidents are anything but." June chuckled and pushed back a stray hair into her ponytail. Jack let go of her and kept a hand on her shoulder.

"I can make you some coffee if you want..."

"It's alright, Jack. I'll just go to bed." June kissed his cheek and then looked up at Arcee. "Make sure _he_ goes to bed and that he doesn't miss another work shift, Arcee?"

Arcee nodded to her and did a small mock salute as Jack rolled his eyes and groaned mockingly. "Will do, June."

The mother then walked over to the door and opened it, looking over her shoulder to the driveway as she did. "Goodnight, Ratch-!"

The ambulance was already gone. June's lips formed a small frown and she went inside her home in silence.


	3. Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her encounter with Airachnid and MECH - and with her life in possible danger - Ratchet is made the official Autobot guardian of June Darby, much to his chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one I have for now. Send me ideas/prompts/whatever to get my muse going again!

The missile silo that the Autobot team of Jasper, Nevada called 'base' was silent this one night. Ratchet liked it this way best - no human children disturbing his concentration, no Decepticons to ruin the peace, and most of the team were off in their private quarters enjoying some alone time or recharging from a full day of events, preparing themselves for another that would arrive very shortly.

Of course, the keyword was 'most'.

As Ratchet filtered through the base's files and checked the radars for any chance of activity, he heard the familiar metallic thuds echo around him and inclined his head toward the source of the noise. He didn't need to see his oldest friend to know it was he who was now approaching. "Need something, Optimus?"

"Only answers, my old friend." Ratchet sighed softly, an act that was reserved only for his leader alone, and turned to face him fully, seeing the Prime in a posture that he would not normally see in such circumstances; This was business, not pleasure then. The medic nodded, inviting Optimus to continue. "I have been meaning to ask how you have been faring with your new duties."

"Fine, perfectly fine." Ratchet quickly went back to the screens. If there was any conversation that he wanted to avoid, it was any that involved June Darby of all humans. He flinched slightly when he felt a large servo gently grip his shoulder, careful with its strength and to not dig its digits into the plating. "Optimus, sir, I assure you-"

"You of all bots should know that we have been friends for far too long for you to be able to fool me with that routine." Ratchet turned again to meet with Optimus' piercing look, urging him to talk. It was moments like these that made the medic almost forget about the War; almost forget that they were stranded on this mud-ball of a planet and were instead back home, in Iacon, enjoying a late evening cube of energon and releasing their tensions to each other. Almost, almost...

"It's nothing that you're not used to, Optimus."

"You're sure of that?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. Now, if you don't mind, Optimus..." Ratchet waved a servo and looked down at the keyboard, not typing anything until he was sure that Optimus had left him be. However, the Prime was persistent today.

"Even so, you don't wish to discuss it with me?" The medic turned back around on his heel, giving the leader his best annoyed stare. Optimus wasn't fazed.

"There's no need to be so formal with me, Optimus..." Said mech raised an optic ridge, probing and poking him with that blue stare until Ratchet sighed heavily again. "Are you sure I'm fit for this job, Optimus? I could barely get through today..."

Optimus chuckled lightly and walked over to the medical berth, sitting down on the edge and stretching his legs out in the most relaxed pose Ratchet had seen the former archivist in a long time. He patted the spot beside him and smiled softly; Ratchet needed no convincing to take the chance to rest his aching pedes for a moment.

Some quiet seconds passed between the two before Optimus sat up slightly, staring ahead into nothingness. "The situation we're in has stretched our numbers thin, and while it's true that you were the last plausible choice for guardianship over Mrs June Darby, I do have faith that you can protect her, Ratchet."

Ratchet glanced up at Optimus with a look of short-lived shock. "How can you believe that, Optimus? I'm a medic, not a soldier or even a fighter – I don't even like humans!"

"You're sure about that, old friend?" Optimus gave Ratchet a knowing smirk. The medic stared blankly at him before narrowing his azure optics to a glare and scoffing the notion away.

"Puh-lease, Optimus! You of all bots know how I can't stand to be around them for more than a minute or two!"

"That is true, but then again," That damn smirk was still there, looking very alien on Optimus' lips. "a 'minute or two' is still quite a while to be around them, Ratchet."

"Don't you even–!" Ratchet let out a loud grunt of annoyance to which Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at. "I don't like them, Optimus; I barely tolerate them as it is!"

"Of course, old friend. I do not doubt your words for a second." Ugh, he was teasing again with that smile. Ratchet hated it when Optimus treated him this way sometimes, but he would be lying if he said it didn't bring happier memories back from Cybertron's olden days. The cheerful moment then quietened and Optimus' lips straightened into the familiar straight line once again. "You mustn't doubt yourself either, Ratchet. I know you can perform your new duties exceptionally, even if there are a couple of bumps along the way."

Ratchet glanced up at Optimus, spotting every aged line, scratch, wear and tear in his war-torn plating. No longer was he the idealist archivist Orion Pax filled with such optimism in his words; he was the worn down, ageing Optimus Prime, clinging to the last glimmer of hope that flared in his spark and message. Even though he didn't like the idea of living on this organic planet, Ratchet knew how precious the lives of every human on it were to Optimus; he felt he had failed his own kind, it was understandable that he didn't want to fail any other that their war crossed paths with.

Just as he was about to respond, Ratchet was cut short by the familiar blare of alarms emitting from the main console. Both he and Optimus snapped their heads up towards it, narrowing their optics when they recognised the Decepticon insignia flashing on the screens.

Quickly, Optimus stood up straight and made a beeline for the console, pulling up his battle mask as he did so. Ratchet was nimble to follow, skimming over the Cybertronian graphics that rolled from side to side. "Looks to be a gap in the Nemesis' security."

"I've locked onto their co-ordinates, but it won't be long before they notice, repair it and move on to a new location." Optimus activated the base comm. link and made a loud announcement of the new mission. A chorus of groans and beeps echoed to their audios before being followed by slow footfalls.

Optimus spared a glance down at Ratchet before the rest of their team made their entrance. Ratchet nodded back, giving his friend a small smile, feeling a weight being eased off from his shoulders. Sometimes, even the littlest moments made the biggest impacts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the other chapters here as soon as I can find them.


End file.
